Partners in Crime
by The Volcanologist
Summary: Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain are called out on another case. This time, it might be more than they can handle as they have to look out for each other and trust each other more than ever. Will contain torture. Set after The Dying of Light, spoilers are light but don't read if you don't want to. Valduggery of course, but not much, I don't think haha. Warnings inside!
1. Get up, Val-there's a case!

**Skulduggery Pleasant Torture**

**Author's Note: **I am sad to see Skulduggery Pleasant end . It inspired be so much and I have never found a book that would be so hard to put down. I guess what I am most sad about is that I won't hear the characters ever again. This book has been a total inspiration to me, and it's got me determined to follow down the path I so desperately want, so thank you Derek for your stories, I can't wait to see what next year brings for us.

**Summary: **Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant venture onto another case, but this time it may be more than what they can handle. Rated T for torture and violence. Maybe some Valduggery

**Warnings/Disclaimers: **There will be some violence, and I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant. Set after The Dying of the Light. Some light spoilers, maybe. I don't know but I'll warn you anyway just in case

**Chapter 1- Get Up, Val, there's a case!**

Her phone buzzed on her bedside table. Valkyrie ignored it. It buzzed again, and again, and again. _Right, if that phone does not stop buzzing I am seriously going to take a hammer to it, _the young woman thought to herself. The sun was barely rising over the silver horizon that shone through her window. She groaned. All she wanted to do was sleep, have one good night's rest but that wouldn't be allowed. Nope, not when she worked for the sanctuary.

Valkyrie lived on her own in her Uncle Gordon's Estate. After the feud between Darquesse and Roarhaven she had taken a few years out. She didn't want to go home, not after she killed her sister. She loathed herself. She hated herself. Fair enough she managed to bring her back to life but still she kept some distance. Valkyrie didn't want to endanger her family anymore.

But she would protect them, so she stayed close.

Now, one year ahead of coming home properly, it was now winter and there was at least nine inches of snow lying on the ground. She had planned on going over to her parent's house in the next few days and have Alice playing in the snow while it lasted. Alice had never seen snow before, so Valkyrie knew she would be excited about the whole thing.

Her phone buzzed again and there was a light tap at the window. Sighing softly, she gets out of bed and pulls on her warm dressing gown before heading to the window.

"You do know you can use the door?" She said through the glass.

"Come on, open up its cold." Skulduggery pouted.

"I thought skeletons didn't feel cold." Valkyries eyes lit up in playful amusement, her head tilting to one side.

"Valkyrie. As your partner in crime I want you to let me in right now."

"Sadly, I don't like to bring crime into the house. It makes it messy." She teases and heads away from the window.

"Stop messing around this instant and let me in."

"No, go and use the door."  
"It's locked."  
"Oh."

"Yes, now let me in."

"No."

"Don't make me smash the window. I won't pay for it." Giving in, Valkyrie grinned and opened the window for him. "Well hello there, it's nice to see you again." His voice hinted a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"So remind me why you've woken me at stupid o' clock in the morning?" Valkyrie questioned as she grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. She closed the door and took a shower while she listed to Skulduggery.

"We have a new case."

"Oh? Would you like to elaborate?"

"Well personally I'd like to keep you in the dark to see how that would work out for you."

"But we're professionals here, Skulduggery."

"Well, I consider myself as a professional but you? No you're just my side kick." The shower turned off and a few silent minutes later, Valkyrie opened the door, one eyebrow raised.

"Side kick?!"

"Well, yes." God, how she hated him.

"Maybe I don't want to do this case, maybe have plans." She countered, moving into her room to brush her hair.

"What, more important than spending time with me?"

"Of course. I do have a life. Wow, sorry, my bad." She grinned at him. Skulduggery stood unnaturally still, looking at her.

"Anyway, this case." He started.

"Oh great, you may elaborate."

If Skulduggery had eyes, he would be rolling them.

"So anyway, someone has broken into the Sanctuary." He starts. "No one was killed apart from a few beheaded cleavers. The Med-wing was totally trashed and every little bit of research, every little bit of medicine, everything was gone."  
"How strange." Comments Valkyrie.

"Yes, that was what I was thinking. But that wasn't all. The God-killers are gone too." Skulduggery said very slowly. Valkyrie looked up, serious now.

"All of them? What about that gauntlet?"

"That's gone too."

"Is there any clues as to who this would be?"  
"No. But we can limit it all down. There are only a select few that know where the God-Killers are kept now. There is both of us, China, Fletcher and Tanith." Skulduggery said.

"Great limits. So it now means we trust no one."

"Yes, I don't trust you."

Valkyrie spins around. "You don't trust me?" She looked very shocked. "Really, come on Skulduggery, now that is low even for you."

Skulduggery chuckled. "Yes, I know it is, and now I know it wasn't you."

"How?!"

"Your eyes flash when you lie."

"Oh great, you've got me all worked out, haven't you?" She sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Yep. Now. Hurry up, we have somewhere we need to be."

"Where?" Valkyrie asks, sitting on her bed to pull her boots on.  
"Well where do you think? The scene of the crime of course."


	2. Scenes of the Crime

**Skulduggery Pleasant **

**Chapter 2- The Scene of the Crime**

Roarhaven Sanctuary was in lockdown. No one was allowed in and no one was allowed out. The people inside the building were given somewhere appropriate to rest and meals and water were given at set times during the day.

The two detectives were allowed in purely because they were given the case and when one has to investigate the scene of the crime, that is what they must do. They walked side by side, not even glancing at the people around them. These were suspects now. Not friends, suspects. Valkyrie was disheartened in a way to think that she must think like that, but no one was allowed to influence her on her job, no one.

As they worked their way down through the Sanctuary, their first visit was to the Med-wing. Inside, it looked like a raid had happened. There were scrap papers on the floor, beds broken- the duvets hanging dangerously on the floor. Someone could trip over those. The medicine cupboard was totally empty and all the books on researching illnesses, research and development and treatments had all gone.

"It's a funny thing to take, if you think about it."  
"Not exactly, Valkyrie. Someone has taken their time to think about what they are going to do, and if they are planning something that involves a siege or a war- a good thing to do is make sure people can't get better. The less people there is, the more chance on winning." Skulduggery said.

"Now, that is quite clever." The girl commented.

"Yes." The skeleton detective hummed as he paced slowly, unheard around the room. Valkyrie knew when the detective was doing his work, so she stayed quiet and also began to search.

The first thing she did was search the bookshelves. Almost every book was gone. Folders and other books like bibles (why the Sanctuary held bibles, Valkyrie didn't know but thought it was pointless), there were books about being nurses and doctors, and anything else that wasn't factual.

"Hm…" She sighed.

"What is it?"

"Just looking at these books, makes me think."

"What about?"

"Who likes books."  
"It sounds like you're beginning to suspect, Cain." Skulduggery says playfully making Valkyrie smile bright. "So please explain."  
"Well, all these books that are left have nothing factual about them. There are accident reports, worker reports and whatever else, I don't care." Valkyrie started and she tried to choose her words carefully. "I shouldn't try to be putting suspicions on anyone just yet, but there's one that stands out right now for me."

"Who?"

"China." She whispers, just in case the Grand Mage herself was listening in.

"What makes you think- oh wait, yes, I see. Her love of books." Skulduggery's voice filled with wonder.

"Yes. For that reason."

"But we'd need to link her up to the God-Killer thefts before we can make her an actual suspect."  
"Why would she want them?"  
"Now, that is a question we will save for the Interrogation, if there is one."

The room where the God-killers were kept was even worse. The doors were blown off their hinges, lying flat in the corridor. Stepping inside the room, the walls were scorched with burns, and a little over ten cleavers laying beheaded on the ground. The God-killers were kept in an obsidian cabinet, locked with padlocks and a safe. No one could have got into it, but they had. The cabinet was split in half.  
"Even a chainsaw shouldn't have been able to get through that rock." Valkyrie hummed.

"We have a serious sorcerer on our hands." Skulduggery sighed.

"Of course they are serious, they took the god-weapons!" The girl rolled her eyes. The skeleton detective chuckled.

"There's been no use of sigils, but that doesn't mean China didn't not do it." Skulduggery sighed.

"Are you saying you suspecting me, Mr. Pleasant?" China's smooth voice floated through the room.

"Well of course, there is some things that have made us question you."

"Please, you need a Grand-Mage Roarhaven can trust."  
"And why are you saying that's got to be you?"  
"I'm not saying that at all."  
"Skulduggery- wait. We've missed an important part."

"And what is that?" He asks, spinning around to her.

"The doors." She points. "Whoever took the weapons was already in the room. They've blasted the doors from the inside." She grins.

"Ah, well. Yes. I was just testing you. Good work. You finally managed that. You are quite slow you know." Skulduggery said quickly.

"No, you're just getting old." Valkyrie grins. Skulduggery sighs and China laughs

"So am I still under suspicion?"

"Of course. Do you expect anything less?"  
"No. Of course not." She sighs.

Skulduggery nods, "Come on, Valkyrie. We have more work to do." He sighs, walking out of the room.


	3. Flynn Deadheart

**Skulduggery Pleasant**

**Chapter 3- Flynn Deadheart**

**Author's Note: I own Flynn Deadheart and Tommy Prime **

"And there we have it!" His rough voice cried out in delight. His hands clapped together and he laughed as he placed the final God-killer in place. It hung there, a shining piece of decoration.

"Flynn, why do you need them? What was the point of me going to steal them?" Tommy asks.

Tommy was nineteen, a gullible young adult at that. His skin was pale and young, his hair blonde with deep blue eyes. His surge was due in a years' time. That's what Flynn had said, anyway. The man in question spun around, his dark brown eyes glaring daggers into Tommy's own.

"What have I told you when it comes to addressing me?"

"I should call you Sir." Tommy muttered, his eyes rolling.

"Because when the next God arrives, there will be no weapons to stop him. Earth will be defenceless and he will fly through the universe and crush the planets to stand and stone." His words were supposed to speak magic and wonder. Flynn was a well-built character, stubby and middle-aged. He made it one of his priorities to make sure that he looked like royalty. His armour was steel and of course, a tailor of magic had made its strength extra strong to the point it was almost impermeable. His skin was slightly tanned and he was taller than Tommy.

"And where does that leave us?"

"We will be conquering the universe at his side, when we release him that is."

"How do you know it is a 'him'?" Mr. Prime asked.

"Well, all the best Gods are." Flynn shrugs turning around.

"So what do we have to do now?

"Well there are two people that are going to get in our way, and it's our job to make sure they don't." He says, humming and then he grins. "Tommy, get the room ready. We're going to have a little fun." He grins.

"And what fun might that be?"  
"We're going to get Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain."

**Author's note: Yes, I know it's very short but I am writing Chapter four right now. And this is where is all begins to kick off, I tell you! I'm so excited! Very excited hehehehe!**


	4. Kidnapping in the night

**Skulduggery Pleasant**

**Chapter 4- Kidnappings in the night**

They had done all they could for the day. Valkyrie and Skulduggery had spent the rest of their time at the Scene of the Crime and the Library in the Sanctuary- constantly swapping in between the two. Right now, they had no clue- there was nothing to give them an extra thought to give them more suspects. China was looking more innocent now as reasons for why she did it became rare and questions for why she did it became rarer. To Valkyrie, the whole process was exhausting. You would think she would be used to the whole process of a case, but the start of one just tired her out completely, no matter of how many times she's been through this cycle.

So at the end of the long, exhausting day, the two detectives made their way back to the Bentley with a comfortable silence between them. Sliding into the passenger seat, she settled down, her head resting against the cool window. A headache had sprung up. Sighing contently, her eyes closed.

"I'll drop you off at Gordon's Estate tonight. Make sure you get well rested because I will be calling on you early tomorrow morning." The skeleton was saying to her. She replied with hums and the occasional nod, too tired to open her eyes or attempt a conversation.

So when the Bentley pulled up in the driveway of the house, the engine's purr turned into a quiet chug.

"Get a good rest, Valkyrie."

"Yeah, stop telling me." She was sleep walking now. "Goodnight, Skul." She attempted, a tired but playful grin creeping onto her face.

"Goodnight, Valkyrie." The skeleton touched the brim of his hat and she knew he was giving her a smile. She climbed out of the car and shut the door, waving him off before stepping into her Uncle's home.

It was quiet inside, and cold. Shivering slightly, the girl turned up the heating before heading into the kitchen- turning on all the lights as she goes. Valkyrie was hungry and as she looked through the cupboards, she realised there was no food for her to eat. Humming with irritation, she picked out a pizza menu and ordered herself a pizza. An hour. Great.

So she decided to relax, take her mind off of the case that she had now. Even though it was proving to be difficult. She took a shower and dressed in her pyjamas and lounged around downstairs. When her pizza came, she found herself in her Uncle's study, flicking through the books- as if she was looking for some kind of help.

But there was none.

An hour later, she had had enough of everything. Flicking off all the lights, she crashed on the couch downstairs, her head becoming black instantly.

It was a click that woke her up. A click then a draft of cold air. She furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes open and her senses alert. There was a black, slim figure walking around the house. Skulduggery? He wasn't moving silently so she knew it wasn't. When the figure passed the room she was in, she was up in an instant, grabbing the nearest thing to her. A fork. Really?

Still, it was a weapon. Her feet were silent on the cold floor and she followed the figure around the house. He was searching, but not damaging anything, so what was he after. And then suddenly, he stopped- just like that. His body spun and he was upon her in a second.

"No! Get off!" She cried out, jabbing the fork into his arm.

"Ow, that hurts!" He pouted, hitting her and nipping at her skin. Snarling, she pushed him off. He was weak, that was good enough for her. Standing up, she clicked her fingers and her palm sprouted a ball of flame. Throwing it at him, he ducked but not before she singed his clothing.

"An elemental, huh?" He laughs and he rushed forward- not what she was expecting. His hands slammed on her shoulders, pushing her back with a force which had her flipping backwards, her head smashing off the window. She was dizzy now, but she scrambled defensively to get back up.

"No. You come with me now." His young voice was so smooth it was chilling. He picked her up over his shoulder and carried her out of the house.

Valkyrie Cain had put up a very good fight- so good that she was now exhausted. The sleeves on her pyjama t-shirt were ripped all the way down her arms, showing bruises and cuts.

She had no idea where she was, but she had travelled from the North of Ireland and she was now in the South, she knew that.

This was the countryside, a house or a village not in sight, there hadn't been one for an hour now. She was handcuffed to the backseat of a yellow fiesta. Really? It couldn't have been blue, or black. Something stylish and not looking like a flying custard.

Soon the car slowed to a stop. They were outside a school- a very old one at that. It's beige outside walls crumbling slightly- giving that crumbling down feature. It was huge, the windows smashed.

"Come on, Miss Cain." The man grumbled. He wasn't much older than her, maybe a year. He released her hands from the seat and she was out in an instant, scrambling away. He grabbed her t-shirt and pulled her back towards him.

"The master will not be happy if you carry on like that." He says quietly into her ear. She hummed in discomfort. He held her and forced her into the building, taking her through the dark corridors until they stopped by a room. He unlocked it with a click- his magic before someone pulled her and shoved her inside. She stumbled, her legs unable to get their bearings (there were steps, why couldn't they say 'Mind the steps') and she stumbled, her head cracking off the concrete floor.

"Ow…" She mumbled. A light flickered on somewhere and the room was lit up in a dim light. The person who had taken her from Gordon's was now hauling her up, her back slamming hard off the wall. A clink of chains was heard and her wrists were heavy.

"We have you now." The man laughs from the doorway. Her kidnapper joined him, grinning at her and they left, shutting the door. Her eyes widened and she ran, but she only got to sprint not even ten steps before her feet shot out from underneath her and her back met the floor.

"Well that was particularly clever of you." A familiar voice said from the opposite corner.

"Skulduggery!"


	5. Let's Play a Game

**Skulduggery Pleasant**

**Chapter 5- Let's Play a Game**

Her back was hurting now and she squirmed against the wall. After twenty minutes or so of fumbling around, she had managed to pick herself up from the floor and move back to a more comfortable position. The chains were irritating her wrists now and every time she pulled, they twisted her skin, bruising them, burning them with friction. Every time she moved they clinked ad rattled. Meanwhile, Skulduggery stood statue still.

"Why aren't you trying to get out of here?" Valkyrie asked.

"There's no point. This room is magic bounded." This alerted Valkyrie and he was right- she could not feel her magic at all. It was like it was drained from her. He sighed softly and looked over to her. "Why aren't you wearing the clothes Ghastly made for you?"

"Am I not allowed to be comfortable in my own home?" She retorted back.

"Not really, no. When you're my partner you will make enemies. You will never be safe, Valkyrie." His voice was low and hinted some sadness. This made the young woman watch Skulduggery even more carefully.

It was an hour later, when the room was totally pitch black when Valkyrie began to get really nervous. Her claustrophobia had kicked in when the darkness settled in and her chains rattled- indicating to the Skeleton that she wasn't okay. She was vulnerable. She was tied up and vulnerable. Of course she would never admit with words that she felt like that. No, that would just make her look even weaker.

Then the sound of boots echoed outside in the hallway. She counted them. One. Two. Three…

They got louder and thicker- indicating there was more than one pair. Oh great- both were coming in. The door was unbolted quickly and an unbearable orange light shone through, making Valkyrie look away.

"Well, well, well- how are you guys settling in?" The middle-aged man grinned at the pair. Both detectives stayed silent. He strolled up to Skulduggery and threw a punch at his collarbone. "I _said, _how are you two settling in?"  
"Well for one, this is a brilliant room- I mean we are comfortable, warm and snug as a bug, right Val?" The girl hummed in agreement. The man snapped his gaze to her and his smile grew even brighter. Valkyrie didn't like this.

"Oh, good! That's very good. Now, as host of this house I should really introduce myself!" He stopped and stared at the two. "I am Flynn Deadheart and that plonker over there is Tommy Prime. Ignore him, he's an idiot."

"What do you want with us?" Skulduggery asked firmly- his voice in edge.

"No, no. That isn't how it works. I have introduced us so you introduce yourselves." Flynn's eyes landed back on Valkyrie. "Let's start with you." He stepped closer to her.

"For some reason, I get the feeling you already know my name so it's pointless me saying it." The girl stood tall, despite the chains holding her down. Her eyes were fixed onto his- making her confident and intimidating. And then a slap rang out.

"_Your name, girl!" _His voice bellowed. This made Valkyrie angry.

"No." She said sternly. Skulduggery looked at her and said nothing. Flynn's eyes darkened and then smiled, crossing back over to Skulduggery.

"Let's play a game." He says. "Let's see how many bones I can break on your partner here before you reveal your name." His hand closed around a rib and he pulled roughly, earning a cry from Skulduggery. Valkyrie looked very alarmed.

"No! No! NO!" She screamed, walking forwards on her chains, her arms now pulled tightly behind her.

"Your name!" He pulled another, earning a scream.

"Valkyrie Cain!" She cried out, stepping backwards. Flynn grinned and turned to Skulduggery.

"She's an easy one to break, isn't she?"

"No, she isn't."

"Let the girl speak for herself." He grinned, stepping close to Valkyrie once again.

"I will not be broken." She snarled.

"And that's where you're wrong, child."  
"I am not a child!" She snarled. "What do you want? Why are we here?" She asked in a low tone.

"The first question- I cannot answer. The second one- we want you both out of the way for the answer to the first."  
"So why not just kill us?" Skulduggery asks.

"Because that's not fun."

"But you can get on with your job then." The skeleton points out. Flynn grins.

"Yes, of course I could. But a criminal has to have some enjoyment out of all of this, even if it is the reward that he desires most."  
"What is all of this?"  
"A game. A game which will be fun for Tommy and I." He grins. "We'll see you in the morning, get a good night's sleep." He winks before laughing, walking out with Tommy following close behind. The doors slammed shut leaving them in darkness once again.

"Well, maybe we do need to try and get out of here." Skulduggery hums. Valkyrie rolls her eyes and sits down on the cold floor.

"I'll leave the thinking to you."


End file.
